


Now it's Okay

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drabble, Matt's 30th Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Now it's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts).



_Alex Kingston and Matt Smith – Together at Last?_

The headline screamed in bold black type.

Matt was angry, not for himself, but for Alex.

“It was a birthday snog, and it was lovely, but…”

“But what?” asked Alex, amused. His jaw dropped.

“I thought you’d be upset, angry. You’ve made it clear you think I’m too young for you.”

“That was _before_ , darling. Even the press knows – once you’re thirty it’s alright. _Now_ you’re a younger lover. Yesterday the headline would have been _Aging Actress Robs the Cradle_.”

“I’m a younger lover?” Disbelief.

“God, I hope so.” And another kiss.


End file.
